custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirathel
Kirathel Kirathel, The Fallen Demiurge is another multi-dimensional entity, and major villain of the role-play. Biography And Origin Kirathel was originally a Demiurge, a being similar to a Makuta, created by the Great Beings of the Axia Magna Universe to oversee and guide the various races of Toa and others on the planet surface. After years of peace, Kirathel (as well as the other Demiurges) began to experience increasingly frequent and disturbing visions of a mysterious, fire-cloaked entity, whispering ambition and plans into their minds, and slowly corrupting them (by feeding them small doses of evil psionic energies). As the Demiurges' corruption grew to manic levels, the Wrathbringer monsters escaped their prison, and wreaked a path of bloody chaos across their entire planet, their psionic powers amplfying the corruption to a point the Demiurges were physically incapable of aiding their forces in battle, or doing anything except writhing in horrified paralysis. Later, the Great Beings of their universe (convinced to do so by Velika), having sealed the Wrathbringer minions away, attempted to capture the Demiurges and "remake them" to try and reverse the corruption. The psychological damage of their own, benevolent creators attempting to "destroy them", shattered any of Kirathel's resolve to stay in the light, and she was the first to lead an army of recomissioned guardsmen against the Great Beings' forces. Followed by the other Demiurges, Kirathel drove the forces of light all the way to the Fortress of the Great Beings, where she confronted the only Great Being to remain on the planet, Heremus. After a pitched battle (and Heremus discovering The Wrathbringer infection had modified the Demiurges beyond the capacity for the GBs to control them), a momentary hesitation on Heremus' part allowed Kirathel to mortally wound her former creator. However, a second later, the core of the fortress (which had been tied to Heremus life signature), exploded, wiping out the entire region and killing everyone except Kirathel herself, and trapping her and the horde of corpses in a titanic chasm. A titanic tomb. End of Axia At some point later, Kirathel was ressurected, and gathered another army to re-conquer the world. Another group, led by Rahzahkea, managed to stop her attempt. Desparate to not be defeated yet again, Kirathel drew on her connection to the Wrathbringers to create an unstable time-loop, which she would be aware of, so she could attempt new strategies each time. Eventually, Kirathel acquired an "alliance" with the creator and master of the Wrathbringers, and destroyed the entire universe in an insane rage. The only being who escaped was a single Toa; Rahzahkea. Kirathel was then abandoned by the Wrathbringer in the dead universe, and later faded into a dormant, solitary state. Summoning For centuries, Kirathel's spirit lay in the dimension, before a member of Brutaka's species, a titan called Kiyara, discovered her realm and existence. The Demiurge managed to "convince" him to begin work on a stronger portal device, to bring her into his world. Kiyara attempted, but a rebellion on his island fortress (led by Shard, Rahz', and Sylah) caused him to fall into the other universe, with only Kira's spirit escaping to partially possess Rahzahkea. She managed to seize control of him at several points, including when he first met Glacies, Petram, and Sylah after escaping to Spherus Magna, but otherwise remained dormant. New Atero and the Shadow Army After being summoned by Rahzahkea, Kirathel attacked Necrosis' shadow-beings, smashing many of them with her various powers, with said power climaxing with her transformation into a shadow-light spitting dragon. Fighting in tandem with the other Toa, Kirathel witnessed the end of Mother and the Toa by Spordan's sacrifice and a mysterious ninja Toa's aid. Uninterested in generally dealing with the actual beings she was intended to aid, the demiurge discovered a mass of mask-canceling protodermis metal, and began sculpting it into something. However, she quickly gave up after someone told her about the metal's true nature. Kirathel later went on to make a deal with Torok, that he would give her the Ordon's final wish in exchange for influencing Sylah to be favorable towards his cause. This ended up happening according to plan, with her splitting a deity's worth of power between her and Necrosis, with Necrosis exploding from the sheer force of it. Kirathel retreated from the heroes, opening a gate to a Tower-like structure in the Black Spike Mountains and creating a device that fed her energy from six different dimensions at once. However she was vulnerable in this state, and was injured by an invading Toa of Magnetism, Vezakarda, which caused her to splinter existentially. Kirathel later sent the Herald beings to "help" the Toa, although they disappeared soon enough. The Tower While confronting Kiyara in the Tower, the Vanguard witnessed some fragmented version of Kirathel (that had previously been imprisoned in a pocket dimension with Rahzahkea for an unknown amount of time) being forcibly fused with Kiyara to create the Lord of Hosts. After somehow defeating the Lord of Hosts, the heroes exited the Tower, leaving Kirathel's existence/fate unknown. Personality and Traits Kirathel displayed a certain amount of pride, mainly manifested as being smug towards others and acting like they needed her help. She did not seem to hold a grudge against many of her foes, despite a desperate hate of Vezakarda alluded to when the former splintered her. Aside from her pride, Kirathel held a deep bitterness towards "divine" beings that claimed ownership over creation, as a result of her heritage and rebellion against her world's Great Beings for that explicit purpose. This did not stop her from seeking to manipulate/ally with Torok for her own gains, or listening to Necrosis' warning about a "coming darkness". Sylah: Kirathel held a sort of malicious gleefulness in her limited interaction with Sylah, as both she and the "Toa" had been tampered with and infused with powers/curses they did not wish (Kirathel being Wrathbringer-infused and Sylah being a mutant). Her only known interaction was mentally influencing Sylah to join the Chaos Legion temporarily, though this has long since passed. Rahzahkea: Kirathel does not, oddly enough, hate Rahzahkea the way he hates her, but is bitter towards him due to the repeating nature of their old world and his role in it, as well as his interference with her plans. Shard: Kirathel was wholly apathetic towards Shard, and only viewed him as an irksome ally of Rahzahkea who needed to smile more. Kiyara: It is unknown to what extent the relationship Kirathel has with Kiyara, though she does not "care" for him as much as he does, making them more akin to Sidorak and Roodaka than Jaller and Hahli. However it is known she was confused and cautious of him, which by the end of the Tower had led to her avidly attempting to avoid being fused with him. Torok: Kirathel has spoken and dealed with Torok before, and demonstrated an amicable front to him as he helped her. It is unknown what exactly she thought of him. Powers and Abilities Kirathel in her basic form had the powers of: Shadow, letting her fire off blasts of shadow energy. Light, allowing her to generate laser beams. Psionics (To a certant extent), she used her psychic abilities to motivate Sylah to join Torok, and used a telekinetic blast to cast down Rahzahkea. Kirathel had a Great mask of Conjuring letting her emulate elements, perform tasks like absorbing a beings energy, and various other powers. When gaining the Ordon's power, she could use creation to a certain degree, like when she produced The Tower in the Black Spike Mountains. Trivia - Kirathel's name is derived from the words Kirai, the Japanese word for hate, "ath", denoting her connection to the Wrathbringers, and "el", letters used in the name of angels. This refers to her appearance as an angelic, shining being serving evil and dark forces. - Kirathel's title, the Fallen Demiurge, refers to her backstory, in that she was a holy being sent to bring order to the world, and ended up turning against her creators. Category:Bionicle the Next Chapter